


Вторая встреча

by Samodovolnij_Mastodont



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodovolnij_Mastodont/pseuds/Samodovolnij_Mastodont
Summary: Абсолютно невинная зарисовка про кафе, вопросы и много-много-мыслей. Ничего особенно, смысла не несет, играюсь-заигрываюсь. Даже перинга нет. Некоторые события могут не совпадать со своей хронологией в сериале, потому что я не помню, а найти мне ничего путного не удалось, так что простите мне эту маленькую вольность. Тут только, как всегда, усталый Питер и обаяшка Нил)
Relationships: Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey





	Вторая встреча

Первое, что бросалось в глаза каждый раз, когда он смотрел на любое из его фото – это улыбка. Искренняя, мальчишеская, чуть задорная, она притягивала к себе, будто приглашала поиграть вместе, естественно, не обещая, что эти игры будут до конца законными и безопасными. Скорее уж наоборот…  
Он улыбался почти на всех фото, даже сделанных совершенно случайно, не говоря уж о постановочных, которых тоже хватало. Даже на фото в куче его фальшивых паспортов он умудрялся будто бы улыбаться, хотя это и было невозможно в принципе. Питер мог часами смотреть на эту улыбку, размышляя о том, как же такой искренний и веселый парень мог податься в преступники, что привело его к этому? Это была женщина? Или, может, моральная травма? А может, природная склонность? На этот вопрос ответа у специального агента Берка не было, и он сомневался, что ответ этот когда-либо появится. Да и неважно это было. Главным было поймать этого улыбчивого наглеца и отправить на перевоспитание в тюрьму, чтобы он больше не мог своей ухмылочкой смущать покой некоего определенного агента ФБР.  
Питер вот уже почти четыре часа сидел, без всякого результата, пялясь на кипу фотографий, которые показывали Нила Кеффри в разных ракурсах, состояниях и облачениях. Была уже глубокая ночь, и Элизабет давно пошла спать, понимающе оставив своего мужа корпеть над файлами. Берк же никак не мог заставить себя отложить папку и пойти в кровать, его мозг лихорадочно работал, пытаясь найти пути решения проблемы, поставленной перед ним управлением и его собственной совестью. За прошедшие два года, пока он ловил Нила, тот будто бы уже стал частью его семьи, нерадивым блудным сыном, которого надо срочно спасать и устраивать его жизнь, сейчас и здесь. Зачастую они часами разговаривали с Элизабет о Ниле, обсуждая его самого, его поступки и пытаясь разгадать мотивы. Иногда у Питера возникало ощущение, что он знает этого парня уже всю жизнь, настолько он погрузился в его дело.  
Берк устало отодвинул от себя папку с фотографиями и печатным текстом. Данных было множество, но ни одна из улик не была прямой, лишь косвенные, да слухи, которых было, без сомнения, великое множество. «Джеймс Бонд» был неуловим, ускользал, как песок сквозь пальцы, водой утекал из ладоней агента Берка, лишая его сна, заставляя снова и снова прокручивать материалы дела в голове.  
Кофе в чашке уже давно остыл, и Питер досадливо вылил его в раковину, буквально заставив себя пойти спать. Ночью ему снился Чеширский кот, улыбка которого все никак не хотела исчезать, а сам Берк упорно чувствовал себя Алисой, которая пытается выбраться из лабиринта. В результате он не выспался и чувствовал себя хуже некуда утром. Элизабет смотрела на него жалостливо и буквально заставила его позавтракать, сказав, что без этого не отпустит в бюро.  
Рабочая рутина не могла отвлечь его от мыслей о Кеффри, потому что она была связана с ним напрямую. Это дело уже окрестили «делом десятилетия», в шутку или серьезно, Питер не знал, но знал, что для него оно точно окажется делом жизни, и он не успокоится, пока улыбчивый Нил не окажется за решеткой, в надежной, желательно островной, тюрьме. Иногда Берк очень жалел, что Алькатрас закрыли еще в далеком 1963-м году, он был бы сейчас весьма кстати, уж оттуда Кеффри не смог бы улизнуть!  
Днем его же сослуживцы силой выгнали его из здания, заставив пойти в кафе, чтобы он «не загнулся от голода», как выразился один из них. Питер подчинился с неохотой, взглядом выразив, насколько именно они отвлекают его от работы. Его слишком заботливые сотрудники делали вид, что не замечают его обвиняющих взглядов. Берк выбрал кафе поближе к офису, чтобы не терять слишком много времени и побыстрее вернуться к работе. Пока он шел к выбранной им забегаловке, какой-то парень в шляпе и костюме врезался в него, неразборчиво извинился и побежал дальше, видимо, спеша по своим делам. Питер задумчиво посмотрел ему вслед, его будто что-то насторожило, но он так и не понял, что именно.  
Он сел за столик в кафе, сделал заказ и стал ждать, наблюдая за людьми за окном, все также размышляя о Ниле Кеффри, пытаясь понять, где же он прячется. Конечно, они пустили слух, что связались с Интерполом во Франции, но насколько это шито белыми нитками должно быть понятно с первого взгляда, это была всего лишь догадка, попытка уцепиться хотя бы за что-то…  
\- Мне то же, что и ему, - Питер услышал приятный голос в непосредственной близости от себя и обернулся на него.  
Напротив сидел Нил Кеффри, во плоти. И улыбался, все той же самой искренней и веселой улыбкой. Питер на миг опешил, но тут же полез за пистолетом… Которого на месте не оказалось.  
\- Здравствуйте, агент Берк. Вы случайно не это ищете? – Кеффри с самым невинным видом аккуратно показал Берку его же собственный пистолет, который лежал у Нила в бумажном пакете, рядом с ним на сиденье. - Не стоит, я уже об этом позаботился. Я не люблю оружия, впрочем, Вы сами должны это знать, не так ли?  
Рядом с Кеффри, на столе, лежала черная шляпа. Питер вздохнул, поняв, наконец, что именно зацепило его в парне на улице.  
\- Я могу задержать тебя прямо здесь и сейчас, ты понимаешь это? – Берк попытался звучать убедительно.  
\- Нет, не можете, у Вас нет на меня ничего, кроме кипы косвенных улик и слухов. Я был осторожен, - и он снова торжествующе улыбнулся.  
Питер досадливо откинулся на спинку сиденья, признавая его правоту. Им принесли их заказ, Нил улыбнулся официантке, та растаяла и сама заулыбалась. Берк стал раздражаться сильнее.  
\- И зачем же ты пришел? – это был не самый лучший вопрос, но это интересовало агента ФБР сильнее всего остального.  
\- Посмотреть на своего врага, взглянуть ему в лицо, так сказать. А то выходит не честно, у Вас – десятки моих фотографий, а я Вас видел всего раз, да и то – мельком, - Кеффри с наслаждением пригубил кофе из кружки. Вернее так показалось Берку. Вообще, если внимательно присмотреться, можно было увидеть, что Нил выглядит усталым, будто он мало спал в последнее время, хоть и пытается казаться бодрым и веселым.  
\- Ну и как тебе увиденное? – вопрос сорвался с губ раньше, чем Питер успел понять, что же именно он спрашивает, а после было уже поздно.  
Нил улыбнулся одной из своих самых откровенных улыбок, до боли напомнив Берку кота из ночного кошмара.  
\- Вполне ничего, мне нравится, - Нил откусил от своего сэндвича, с укором посмотрев на Питера. - Как Вы можете есть это, агент Берк? Совсем себя не бережете.  
Питер подавил первое желание сказать: «Ну и не ешь, если не нравится». Это звучало бы слишком по-детски.  
\- Что ты на самом деле хочешь от меня, Кеффри? – Питер не мог отвести от него взгляд, боясь, что он исчезнет, так и не ответив прямо ни на один из его вопросов.  
\- Я хотел попросить Вас быть чуть менее усердным в поимке меня. У меня есть несколько незаконченных дел, и мне бы очень не хотелось, чтобы тюрьма прервала мои планы, - он отодвинул сэндвич. - Но когда я Вас увидел, я понял, что мне этого не удастся. А значит, я зря рисковал и подставлялся, возвращаясь в Нью-Йорк.  
Кеффри встал, взяв в руки пакет с пистолетом и шляпу.  
\- Прощайте, агент Берк. Надеюсь, я буду достаточно изворотлив, и мы никогда не увидимся, - он направился к выходу.  
Питер окликнул его, когда он был уже у самой двери.  
\- Нил! – Кеффри вдруг вздрогнул, будто не ожидал услышать свое имя из уст агента ФБР. - Почему?  
Он обернулся и улыбнулся, необычайно широко, но в этой его улыбке не было ни грамма искреннего веселья.  
\- Может быть, когда-нибудь, агент Берк. Прощайте.  
И он ушел. Оставив Питера в полной прострации сидеть за столиком в кафе. К сэндвичу и кофе он так и не притронулся, а заплатить пришлось за двойной счет, Кеффри даже тут его надул.  
А пистолет всего через пару часов принес весьма странный, лысый и неуклюжий курьер, который не захотел подниматься к Питеру в офис и хмуро смотрел на него, пока тот расписывался. К пистолету прилагалась записка, которая гласила: «Приятно было с Вами познакомиться, агент Берк. Когда-нибудь я отвечу на Ваш вопрос. Простите за неудобства». Записку Питер приложил к делу, как образец почерка неуловимого Нила «Джеймса Бонда» Кеффри.


End file.
